


Prevention

by Whisper132



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-13
Updated: 2009-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper132/pseuds/Whisper132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Regulars are forced to partake in an "enrichment exercise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prevention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reddwarfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddwarfer/gifts).



Ryuuzaki entered the clubhouse with a large duffel bag. "I just got back from a meeting with the PTA," she said. "Starting immediately, all men's sports teams will be taking a course in," she closed her eyes and shook her head, "feminine sensitivity." She looked at her list. "I've arranged partners for you. We've got odd numbers so we'll have one group of three." She posted the list.

"We're partners, Tezuka. Isn't it wonderful." Fuji gave Tezuka a light elbow to his side. "I wonder what this is all about."

Eyeing the duffel, Tezuka assumed it wasn't about tennis or nationals. If it wasn't about tennis or nationals – or Fuji he would admit under duress – Tezuka was not interested. "It's distracting us from our training," he said, only loud enough for Fuji to hear. Tezuka blamed the basketball team for everything. The basketball team was to blame for the three teen pregnancies at Seigaku that year, and the basketball team was also to blame for the four fistfights. The events had the PTA concerned and, whenever the PTA was concerned, life at Seigaku turned to shit.

"I'm sure it will be fun." Fuji's eyes sparkled and his head tilted to the side. It was a look that said Tezuka was being a stick in the mud and he'd have a happier life if he just relaxed and learned to enjoy things a little bit more.

In return, Tezuka gave a look that said Fuji was going to be attending movies by himself for the next month while Tezuka had Tennis Time.

"Please select one from your pair to come to the bag," Ryuuzaki said.

There was a storm of janken and Kaidou (he never had a chance against Inui), Momo (he lost to both Taka-san and Echizen), Oishi (he didn't even bother trying to win against Eiji), and Tezuka (he always put up rock by instinct and always lost) stepped forward.

Ryuuzaki opened the duffel bag and spilled its contents onto the floor. "Congratulations gentlemen, you're pregnant."

  
~*~*~*~

  
"It's only for a week, Tezuka. Don't be so gloomy." Fuji patted Tezuka on the shoulder then bent down to finish lacing Tezuka's sneakers.

Tezuka missed being able to see his feet…or being able to bend over without losing his center of gravity and faceplanting into the floor. "I can't practice in this," he said. "This is hindering our progress." The basketball team didn't have a hope in hell at nationals, so the punishment – the PTA called it an enrichment exercise – didn't impact them as badly. It was only the tennis team and the baseball team that were having difficulties.

Tezuka felt a tap on his back.

"My jersey doesn't fit," Kaidou hissed. "What do I do?"

Inui stepped in before Tezuka could tell Kaidou that, on "doctor's orders," they weren't supposed to be practicing.

"Just sit and put your feet up, Kaidou. You need your rest." Inui led Kaidou by the elbow back to a chair the data tennis player had placed in the back of the locker room. Tezuka didn't get any special chairs, much less one with heated cushions.

"Isn't it cute," Fuji said. "Inui's such a gentleman. Would you like me to massage your feet, too, Tezuka?"

Tezuka tugged his purple polo down and grabbed his clipboard. "Practice is starting. Get going."

  
~*~*~*~

  
"Tezuka, I must object to you allowing Kaidou to attend practice in his state." Inui's hands were wrapped tight around his clipboard. "My research indicates that this amount of activity is detrimental to our child's development."

Tezuka turned toward the court where Momoshiro and Kaidou were running at one another like sumo wrestlers, their plastic stomachs bouncing off one another. "They'll be fine," Tezuka said. "They'll only get one quarter of the regular laps."

Inui tapped his pen against his clipboard. "I'm taking Kaidou home. His heart rate accelerates to a dangerous level when he's exposed to Momoshiro's provocations, and while Momoshiro's partners don't seem concerned with their child's health, I want my son to be born safely." Inui's eyes moved to Tezuka's burden. "You should be concerned, too, Tezuka. I noticed that Fuji hasn't spent sufficient time assisting you today. Perhaps your increased girth has rendered you unattractive and he is seeking a new mate."

"Inui. Take Kaidou home." Tezuka turned his back to his teammate and continued watching practice.

"Did you have a fun talk with Inui?" Fuji slipped up to Tezuka's side. "He didn't make you drink his prenatal jiru, did he?" Fuji's hand reached out and rubbed Tezuka's plastic stomach. "It's so close to the due date; I don't want anything happening to our little girl."

"Girl?" Tezuka couldn't understand why everyone was making a fuss about the "enrichment exercise." Yes, he was wearing a large plastic stomach, his feet were killing him, and he was going to have to see a chiropractor before he began practicing again because he was positive the unbalanced weight had ruined his spinal alignment, but Tezuka was still pressing on with his day and running his team. He was not participating in any sort of baby naming (Taka-san and Echizen were currently fighting over the list) or baby shower (Eiji was throwing one for Oishi after school tomorrow) or any of the number of ridiculous baby activities being whispered about on campus. Tezuka understood that nationals were approaching, regardless of his current physical limitations, and if the unburdened portion of their team didn't get back to practice, Seigaku was going to lose in the first round and Tezuka would never be able to show his face on the tennis circuit again.

Fuji tapped Tezuka on the shoulder. "Are you listening to me, Tezuka?"

"No. Twenty laps. You should be practicing." He turned away from Fuji and continued to observe practice, wondering if, perhaps, Hyoutei paid off the PTA. He would mention the idea to Inui later, when the data player wasn't charting the growth of his plastic offspring.

~*~*~*~*~

If Tezuka vocalized every thought that went through his head, he would have fewer friends than Inui. He would tell Oishi that disinfecting the plastic stomach was going overboard. He would tell Momoshiro that making people get out of the priority seats on the bus was wrong and a sign of laziness. He would tell Kaidou that raising the child alone would be safer than allowing Inui within five kilometers of it. Tezuka enjoyed the occasional social outing, though, so he kept his commentary to himself.

"Tezuka, are you feeling unattractive?" Fuji walked up, waving a magazine. "It's my sister's," he said. "I noticed there was an article about our situation on it and decided to bring it." He pointed to the cover, tapping at the headline _How to Tell if Your Man's Turned Off by Baby._ "Let's take the quiz!"

Tezuka did not want to take the quiz, but he wanted to retain his boyfriend. "Fine."

"When you're in bed, does he avoid looking at your stomach?" Fuji looked up from the magazine, pencil poised.

"That's irrelevant." They'd never been in bed together and, if Fuji kept up the quizzes, they might never be. They hadn't even made it to mutual groping (a step Tezuka was ready to take but he had yet to find a way to bring up the subject that didn't make him sound like a pervert).

"We'll skip it. Next question. Do you find that he spends more time with his buddies than with you now that baby's on the way?" Again Fuji waited, pencil ready.

"Irrelevant."

"They can't all be irrelevant, Tezuka, just answer the question."

Tezuka thought about it a moment. Their routine hadn't changed in the last two days. They came to school together, ate lunch with the team, went to practice, and walked home together. "No."

Fuji smiled. "Good answer. Next Question…" On and on the questions went, asking about their non-existent sex life and various daily habits. Finally, when the quiz was done, Fuji decoded the answers. "I'm a horrible husband," he sighed, tossing the magazine to the ground.

"It's an enrichment exercise. Don't take it too far."

Fuji swooped down and picked up the magazine. "Read this."

 _He's an insensitive cad. You and baby are better off without him._

~*~*~*~*~

The Lamaze classes were Inui's doing. He wanted Kaidou to be prepared for birthing and insisted that all the other fathers-to-be attend. Naturally, Inui had improved on the traditional Lamaze techniques.

"Tezuka, when is Fuji coming? Should we begin without him?" Inui was dressed in hospital scrubs. He had, somehow, acquired a gurney and stirrups and was attempting to get Kaidou up on the gurney. Kaidou was having none of it.

"You can borrow one of mine," Momo offered, pointing to the two fathers-to-be on either side of him.

"You wouldn’t have two if you weren't a whore," Kaidou grumbled.

"Come say that to my face, Mamushi." Momoshiro wobbled up to his feet with a little help from Taka-san. "I can take you."

Kaidou jumped up and readied himself for another sumo-style fight.

"Kaidou, the baby!" Inui rushed over and took Kaidou by the arm, leading him toward the gurney. "If you won't think of our child, I'll have to restrain you."

The room fell silent.

Tezuka stood up. "I'll go find Fuji. Please start without me." A quick glance toward the gurney and Tezuka retreated.

~*~*~*~

Tezuka found Fuji locked up in his room watching television reruns.

"Don't come in, Tezuka."

Tezuka closed the door. "I'm already in." He walked up to Fuji and pressed his knee against the other boy's back, nudging until Fuji turned around. "You weren't at Lamaze class. I needed you."

"You don't need me. It's plastic and you can stop wearing it at midnight." Fuji was smiling, but it was trembling around the edges. "I would make a horrible father," he said. "I took some more quizzes."

"Inui was going to strap Kaidou to a gurney as punishment for fighting," Tezuka said, ignoring Fuji's burst of self pity. "I needed you there."

"Sumo wrestling with Momo?"

Tezuka nodded. "Kaidou will warm up with you next week. Inui will warm up with Echizen." It was the safest configuration Tezuka could come up with on the bus ride from Inui's house to Fuji's.

"I want to warm up with you." Fuji pouted and stood, placing his arms as far around Tezuka as he could and resting his head against Tezuka's chest. "Is it midnight yet?"

Tezuka looked at his watch. "It's two in the afternoon."

"Oh good." Fuji moved to Tezuka's back and, reaching under Tezuka's polo, began unhooking the plastic contraption. "It's midnight somewhere, then, yes?"

"Yes." Tezuka didn't argue because he wanted the damn thing off of him and he was tired of not being able to feel it when Fuji hugged him. Ryuuzaki would never know, anyway.

The fake stomach fell to the floor with a thud that shook the ground. "How's your shoulder?" Fuji asked.

"It hurts." Tezuka rotated his arms. "It should be fine, though."

Fuji started to slide Tezuka's polo up and over his head. "Let me massage it for you. It's the least a no-good husband can do."

Tezuka did not complain, though he did add, "I'll return the favor next week."

Fuji stopped. "Next week?"

Tezuka smiled and shrugged. Some things he would continue to keep to himself.


End file.
